May Contain Traces of Beetle
by Joshua Primrose
Summary: Harry Potter was stolen by Rita Skeeter shortly after being left at Privet Drive in a basket. And his life changed dramatically from that point on. T for safety.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Snippets of Childhood**_

Harry James Potter awoke on the 2nd of November, 1981 to an unfamiliar voice cooing at him. Although it should have terrified him to suddenly be in the arms of a stranger, and in an unfamiliar place, but there was a certain comfort to this woman that made him feel at home.

"Come on, Harry. You don't want to stay here."

His tiny hands reached towards the soft voice, eyes straining to see the blonde curls falling over the pointed face of his holder. A slight smile graced his features as she straightened up and turned on the spot.

A swirling of colours later, he was inside a place, but this wasn't his home either. But it didn't matter; his parents would come for him soon. They always did.

It was a six year old Harry Potter who was told his parents were dead and they couldn't come back. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. His bedroom door remained locked at all times, opening only when he was hungry or needed the toilet. Whenever he saw his guardian during these times he would either glare or completely divert his eyes. She would be the constant reminder that he was an orphan. That he wouldn't ever know his parents.

It took a year for him to grow out of his sulk. He came down on his seventh birthday and threw himself in to his guardian's arms.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, eyes welling up with tears. "I d-don't hate you m-mum," he said, looking at her with trepidation.

"Don't call me that," she said, holding the boy close. "I'm not your real mum."

"What should I call you, then?" he asked. It only just occurred to him that he didn't know her name, and he coked his head in curiosity at her.

"Call me Rita."

In two years a lot had changed in the Skeeter residence. It all started with a simple question.

"Rita. Where does our money come from?"

"I'm an investigative journalist," she said with a smile, which widened at the look on Harry's face. "It means I look around for news, doing whatever is necessary to get my article written."

"Wow," Harry said, awe filling his voice. He knew Rita was incredible, but to do something like that, something so brave filled him with pride. "How do you do it? Can you teach me?"

Since that day, Harry gained confidence as Rita taught him what she knew about espionage, deception and even began on the Animagus transformation. And by the day he came to attend Hogwarts, the world would be most certainly shocked…


	2. Chapter I

_**Chapter 1:**_

Harry Potter looked up at the train with some trepidation. This would be the first time he was away from Rita ever, as far as he could remember. Having been isolated from the world, he had no idea how to properly interact with other people, let alone children. He turned back to Rita who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Come on, Harry, you've been waiting for this for ages."

"I know," he murmured, a tear rolling down his cheek. "But…" He trailed off, looking at her sadly. "I'll miss you."

She bent over and took him in to her arms, patting him on the back consolingly. "I'll miss you too," she whispered. "But it's only a few months, and then I'll see you at Christmas." She separated from him hesitantly and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Now, go on. Go make friends."

Harry looked at her. "You never taught me how."

"I can't teach you that, Harry," she said forlornly. "I'm not really a friend type of person, myself."

"I know. Just…" He stopped himself from talking, just throwing himself in to her arms again. "See you at Christmas, Rita." He pulled away from her and walked towards the scarlet train.

Ducking and weaving through the families saying their own goodbyes, he spied a girl standing to the side crying quietly. He stopped, almost crashing in to a plump red-headed woman.

"Sorry," he muttered, standing still for a moment. A split-second later, he was walking towards the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "Just, I noticed you weren't with your parents."

The girl cried harder at his observation and Harry, uncertain of what to do, gave her a small hug. Ignoring the fact that he was hugging a complete stranger, he continued talking.

"Come with me; let's get a compartment on the train." The girl nodded and followed after him, one hand in his, the other on her trunk. Harry lifted his trunk up on the train with some difficulty before attending to hers. With a final heave, he looked at the girl properly when she stooped to pick it back up. She was even shorter than himself, with brown hair falling over her eyes. Behind her fringe her could see specks of honey brown looking out at him with gratitude. He turned his head away to look for an empty compartment before they all starting filling up, and eventually found one near the front of the train.

When they sat down, she finally spoke.

"Thank you."

With those two words, Harry felt he truly knew this girl. There was so much life in her voice that Harry couldn't believe that she had been left on the platform on her own.

"You're welcome. Why were you on the platform on your own?" The girl started to sniffle a little, but no tears fully formed.

"Dad was busy. Had to get to work. M-mum is…" she couldn't finish her sentence, instead giving a small wail. In that, Harry immediately understood.

"I'm sorry. My parents died when I was one." The girl brushed her fringe aside to look at him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's harder for you. You knew your mother, and-" His voice choked. They both sat there in silence until a sharp whistle echoed around the platform and made them jump.

"So, what's your name?" Harry prompted. The girl, taken aback, didn't answer for a second.

"Lisa Turpin," she finally said. "Yours?"

"Harry Potter," he said, cringing slightly, uncertain of what her reaction would be.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter," she said, extending her hand. Harry grinned, glad that the first person he met wasn't a fan.

"Likewise," he replied. "Glad you're not a fan."

"A what?" she said, her head cocking curiously to one side. Harry finally understood. She was a muggle-born.

"Oh, you're a muggle-born. Well, best you hear it from me," he said, looking nervously outside the compartment. No-one was nearby. Good.

"Before we were born, there was a bad wizard named Voldemort. Like, really bad. Murdered-loads-of-people bad. Anyway, he went to kill my parents personally when I was one. He killed them and then tried to kill me. For some reason, it didn't work and his spell backfired. Dead Voldemort. Ever since, people think of me like a celebrity. This is the first time I've been in public ever." He said this all very fast. Lisa's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"This is your first time in public?" Harry smiled to himself. _That was what she thought of first after all that._

"Yeah. It's kinda nerve-wracking," he said, pulling a face. She laughed before harry continued speaking. "So, you know my story. Don't let anyone tell you I'm special, I'm not. I'm just a kid who got lucky."

She laughed again and Harry fell back in to his seat, not noticing that he had leant forwards when he was speaking. He couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to make a friend. Rita was right, she didn't need to teach him how to do it.

The compartment door opened and in stepped a tall lanky boy, who had a spot of dirt on his nose.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. "All the other cabins are full."

Sure," Harry said, indicating the seat. The boy smiled gratefully and sat down.

"Thanks. My brothers won't let me sit with them," he said, cheeks turning red. "Say I'll make them look bad."

"That's not on," Harry said. "They shouldn't treat family like that."

"It's alright," the boy said. "I'm used to it. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way, who are you?"

"My name's Harry. Harry Potter. This here's Lisa Turpin," he said, introducing Lisa who just looked at Ron with wide eyes. Harry frowned, wondering what had happened to the open girl who had been there previously.

"You're Harry Potter? Really? Have you got the- er…?"

The scar?" Harry finished, his voice going colder. "Yeah, I've got it. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Can I see it?" Ron asked eagerly, not hearing the acidity of Harry's voice.

"No," Harry growled. "Get out, please. I don't want you here gawking at me for hours on end."

Ron's eyes were still scanning Harry's forehead trying to see the scar behind his fringe, but followed Harry's orders reluctantly.

"I don't know why you're being like that about it," he muttered. "The scar's cool."

"You're not leaving _fast enough_!" Harry spat, his voice rising with every word. After that, the boy had fled from the compartment, his trunk still there.

"See what I mean," Harry said angrily to Lisa, who shrank back in her seat. "Bloody fans." He took several deep breaths before turning to her again. Her eyes were still wide and she was watching him apprehensively.

"Sorry, Lisa. I let my temper get the better of me." It took him a few minutes to convince her, but eventually she was back in conversation with him.

"So, what can you tell me about Hogwarts?" she asked. Harry gave a sigh and launched off.

"Well, for a start there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is where the brave and noble go, Slytherin is where the ambitious and cunning go, Hufflepuff is the hard-working and loyal, and Ravenclaw is where the intelligent and witty go."

"So, where are you most likely to go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Rita was a Slytherin, but she says I'm rather Hufflepuff," Harry admitted.

"I noticed," Lisa said with a laugh. "Thanks again, by the way."

"You're most welcome," Harry said, giving an exaggerated bow, which brought the two of them to raucous laughter.

At that exact moment, the door opened again to reveal a pale faced boy Harry knew from sight. He was one of the people Rita had told him to watch out for. Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, there you are Potter," he said haughtily, looking down his nose at the two.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"You know me? I'm not surprised, my father is rather influential," he said, rubbing a piece of invisible lint off his shoulder. "As are you. You really shouldn't sully your reputation by associating with people like, well, this," he drawled, waving an indifferent hand at Lisa.

"I'll associate with whomever I please, Mr Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation." He turned away to face Lisa when Malfoy burst out in anger.

"Don't think you can treat me like that Potter. You'll be begging for my company come October. You'll see." He turned on his heel and marched out the compartment.

"Finally," Harry said, sighing heavily. "I thought he'd never leave." Lisa giggled behind her hand and once again the compartment opened.

"You haven't seen a toad have you? Neville here's lost one."

Harry turned to face the speaker. It was a large pile of bushy hair, beneath which a girl was mouthing along with the words. _Oh, wait a minute,_ Harry thought. _That's not right._

"No, I'm afraid we haven't. Have you tried asking a prefect? Surely this is what they are for?"

"I tried," said the girl with a huff, "But he said 'A missing toad does not necessitate a prefect search'."

"That little-" Harry started, but caught himself. "How did he become prefect if he couldn't use the summoning charm? Come on, the prefect compartment is right next door. Let's ask someone."

Harry stood up and was closely followed by Lisa.

"Thank you," said the girl. Harry noted that the boy, Neville if he remembered correctly, hadn't yet said a word. "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he said angrily. "And seriously, could you ask that anymore rudely? That's twice today." The girl pinked and bowed her head.

"Sorry. I didn't think."

Harry took a deep breath before addressing the girl. "So am I. Just the last guy who asked like that really got on my nerves." They all just stood in the corridor not knowing what to do. "So, we were going to the prefects' compartment, weren't we," Harry said. "Come on."

He pushed the door open to find eyes on him.

"Can we help you?" said a smiling girl with a yellow badge on her chest.

"Yes please," said Neville, finally speaking. "I-I've lost my toad. Could you help me?"

"No problem," said the girl, drawing her wand. "What's your toad's name?"

"Trevor," Neville said quietly. The girl raised her wand and intoned "Accio Trevor the Toad." A few second later a rather squashed toad came flying through the open door. When it landed in her hand it croaked loudly before she passed it over to Neville.

"Wow, thanks!" he said excitedly, petting his toad who looked rather unhappy at the situation. "Come on Hermione, let's get back to our trunks."

The children parted ways as Harry and Lisa returned to their compartment. The rest of the journey went by quickly, and before they knew it they were arriving at Hogsmeade station. A message went out across the train informing students to leave their trunks on the train as they would be taken up to the school later.

Harry got off the train with Lisa right behind him to find a giant of a man calling for them.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere!"

They were soon joined by Hermione and Neville who smiled in greeting at them. When all first years had gathered they went off after the giant who took them down towards a large dark lake.

"Four to a boa'," he called around the group. The four children sailed silently across the still lake, the image of the castle rising above imprinting in to their minds as the most wondrous sight they had ever seen. Beneath a cliff-face and under a wall of ivy they sailed in to an underground port where they disembarked and were greeted at a wooden door by a stern-face witch.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said curtly. "I'll take them from here." She escorted them up through a winding labyrinth of dungeons in to a gently lit entrance hall, stairs leading up to who-knows-where. She escorted them in to a side room and gave a short speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said shortly. "I am the Head of Gryffindor house, Deputy Headmistress and The transfigurations master here at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall."

With those short words she became one of the most respected people in the school. Harry noticed many other students were hanging on to her every word in awe, Hermione especially. He gave a small smirk before returning his attention to her.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room." Harry straightened up at her words as she continued,

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She parted from them, leaving the children wondering what to do. Harry spied Ron scratching at the dirt on his nose and Neville was adjusting his shirt collar. Harry half-heartedly tried to flatten his hair but gave up when McGonagall returned to take them through to the great hall.

For all Harry had read about it, it was still a shock to be finally seeing it. The ceiling darkened with clouds, reflecting the sky outside as Harry and the rest of the first years followed the stern witch up the centre of four long tables, from which eyes followed their every move. They came to a stop before a wooden stool with an old tattered hat sitting upon it in front of the head table. As they watched it, a seam appeared on its side and it began to sing.

After its song, the school applauded as Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and read from it a list of names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pigtailed girl stumbled out of line towards the hat, where is fell over her eyes before it shouted out loud-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered as Hannah joined them. The process followed a number of times before Hermione was called forwards. She ran forwards and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. She was there for about a minute before the hat called out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Before long, Neville was called forwards. It took a long time for the hat to answer, but when it did the boy was sorting in to Gryffindor and was sitting next to Hermione.

Malfoy swaggered forwards when his name was called out, with the hat being on his head only a moment before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" The names went on until, finally-

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers sprung up around the room as the young boy stepped forwards confidently. He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head, which down past his ears.

"Hmm," said a small voice inside his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of loyalty, but there is fire in there, oh yes. A wish to please, countered by a wish to be your own man. So, where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool until his knuckles turned white, thinking over and over "Wherever's best."

"Wherever's best, eh?" said the small voice. "You fit perfectly in to three of the houses. Perhaps… yes, maybe _you_ need the _house_ this time. Better be RAVENCLAW!"

The hall was relatively silent after the hat's words. Harry took it off and walked off to join the rest of the Ravenclaws, catching Lisa's eye. He gave her a small thumbs up of encouragement as he sat next to Michael Corner.

Lisa eventually joined him, looking rather flushed as she sat down on his other side,

"Good on you," Harry said in a whisper as the sorting started to end. Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor and finally Blaise Zabini was sorted in Slytherin before the stool was removed from the hall. Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet,

"Welcome!" he said, and Harry looked at him in shock. Despite his age, he sounded extremely young as his smile stretched across his face. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down to applause and cheers. Harry gave a short laugh and Lisa giggled behind her hand.

"Is he mad?" she asked him timidly.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "But he is a funny sort. Could you pass the salad, please?" he said, snorting at how Lisa's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food: meats upon meats were evenly distributed across the table as well as mountains of vegetables. Harry helped himself to a large portion of salad and a roll of bread, bypassing the meat entirely.

"No meat?" asked a forlorn voice from across them. Harry jumped at looked across at a spectral woman floating there.

"Y-you're a ghost," he said, eyes wide.

"I am," said the woman. "Most call me the Grey Lady," she added. Harry went to shake her hand but stopped himself to laughter from the ghost.

"You're the first person to try and shake my hand in 50 years," she said with a small smile. "I hope you are a good person, Mr Potter," she said dramatically before floating away down the table.

"Well, that was weird," harry said, piling more salad on top.

"So, why-" Lisa started before Harry cut across her.

"Why no meat? I'm vegetarian. I was just raised that way."

"Oh."

The feast was soon over and Professor Dumbledore stood again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students could do well to remember that as well"

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry noticed Lisa started to give a small laugh, but stopped herself when not many others did.

"He's not serious?" she muttered to Harry.

"He must be," Harry said, frowning at Dumbledore. "He may be a little odd, but he wouldn't say something like that for no reason." His attention returned to Dumbledore as he dismissed them to their dormitories.

"Come along," said an older girl. "I'm Penny. That one there is Nathan Doherty, but don't expect much from him," she said jokingly. "We'll take you to the common room."

They followed Penny up the marble staircases outside the great hall, up giant moving staircases and eventually a spiral staircase leading up to a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The knocker's beak opened a spoke to them.

"I stretch from the beginning of existence to the very end, yet serve to make your meals a little bit nicer. What am I?"

Silence rang throughout the first years until Lisa spoke up.

"Thyme."

The knocker gave a smile and swung open a hidden door to reveal a room decorated in bronze and blue. A midnight-blue carpet welcomed them to comfortable looking armchairs and sofas, situated around the room leaving plenty of space in between. Bookshelves lined the edges and the children looked around in awe.

"The boys' dormitory is up that way," Penny said, pointing to the right. "The girls' is that way. I suggest you get an early night."

Harry bade Lisa goodnight and went on up the staircase to a room with a sign that read "First Years". He opened the door and found his trunk sitting at the end of the first bed on his left. He pulled his curtains closed and went to sleep almost immediately.

That night, he dreamed of nothing at all.


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter 2:**_

Harry awoke to find himself in a strange room. He blinked stupidly in the cool blue light until he remembered; he was at Hogwarts. He rolled out of his four poster bed and looked around. The other bed's had their night blue curtains closed and he heard the faint sound of snoring. He looked out the window and saw the sun low in the sky. He looked to his wrist and saw the time. 7:30. He opened his trunk and unpacked his clothing in to his dresser and put his books in his nightstand drawers before getting dressed for breakfast.

Going down to the common room, he was surprised to see Lisa coming down from her dorm as well.

"Morning," he said with a yawn. "Up already?"

"I used to waking early," she said happily. "I hope we get our schedules today. I'm so excited!"

"Keep the excitement down," Harry grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for that." The two friends left the common room and may their way downstairs, following the other students they saw until they found the great hall.

As they ate breakfast, Harry removed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to compose a letter to Rita.

_Dear Rita_

_Sorry for not sending this last night, but I was extremely tired. I'm a Ravenclaw. Something about me needing this house. The hat said I could have fit any of the other three. Anyway, I'll try and send you another letter at the end of the week._

_Oh yea, I've already made a friend and two sort of friends. She's a muggleborn, named Lisa Turpin. So please, you don't have to try and find anything out about her. She's perfectly safe. Also, I'm on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom, so that should be useful in the future._

_I'll wrap this up. Professor Flitwick is coming with the timetables. See you at Christmas._

_Harry_

He finished just in time as Professor Flitwick reached the pair.

"Hello you two," he said jovially with a squeak in his voice. "Here are your schedules. There was a lot of hassle earlier about them," he said, giving Harry a pointed look. "Also, Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you after breakfast in his office. The password is 'Parma Violet'. The entrance is on the gargoyle on the second floor." He walked away from the pair who looked at each other mystified.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Lisa asked him curiously. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I'll find out."

He quickly finished his breakfast and went off in search of the gargoyle on the second floor. When he found it he was surprised as the gargoyle turned on its spot to reveal a spiral staircase leading upwards to a wooden door. He knocked twice on the door and a reply came from inside.

"Come in."

Harry pushed the door open and looked around the Headmaster's office. It was rather incredible, he thought, with all the portraits of former headmasters lining the walls, some of them sleeping, others watching him with interest. His eyes swept across the bookshelves with curiosity to rest on a perch upon which was the most astonishing bird he had ever seen.

It was red and gold, its wings folded comfortably in against its side. It looked at him with its head tilted to the left, as if regarding him with amusement. His eyes moved to finally rest on the aging Headmaster.

It was awe-inspiring, he thought, to stand so closely to the currently most respected man in the wizarding world. His wizened face looked rather strange with two vivid blue eyes watching him with a boyish glam about him. Harry's mouth went dry, trying to think of something to say.

"N-nice bird," he stammered eventually, mentally smacking himself on the forehead.

"Yes, Fawkes is rather incredible, isn't he?" said the headmaster, eyes shining. "Fawkes is a phoenix, a bird born of fire. His kind are capable of carrying immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing properties that have unknown limits. They also make highly faithful companions."

"He's not your pet, then?" Harry said.

"Dear me, no. No one man can call a phoenix his pet, Harry my boy."

Harry nodded before looking at the man and asking him "Why did you want to see me, sir?"

"I wanted to see how you're settling in," Professor Dumbledore said. "After all, your childhood cannot have been an easy one." He looked over his half-moon glasses at Harry with concern.

"It wasn't too bad," Harry said with a small shrug. "My aunt is a good person."

"Is she now?" Dumbledore said with interest. "Well, that's good. She raised you knowing about magic, then?"

"It would be hard for her not to, wouldn't it? It's played a rather large role in our lives, after all," Harry said, not realising that the two of them were talking about different people. He remembered something from earlier. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, my boy."

"Professor Flitwick there was some hassle about our timetables earlier. Can I ask why that was?"

"Ah yes. I felt that we should switch up some of the traditions we usually follow," he said, his eyes not quite reaching Harry's. "After all, we've always paired the Gryffindors off with the Slytherins to try and mend their relations, but we thought we would experiment with your year."

"Really? Thanks for answering sir," Harry said. "May I go please sir? Lisa's waiting to explore the castle with me."

"Oh, yes go on. No need to keep you from your friends." He dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand and a smile. Harry quickly left and found Lisa waiting at the gargoyle for him.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"He wanted to see how I was settling in. Makes some sense, since I'm the all-powerful Boy-Who-Lived," he said jokingly. He laughed at his joke and indicated for Lisa to follow him. "Come on, let's explore the castle."

And explore they did. Harry ignored the whispers as they found their way to the owlery where he sent his letter with one of the school owls, and then left in search of the library.

"They should put signposts around," he grumbled as they found themselves in a dead end. "Seriously, how does anyone find anything?"

The day went by swiftly with their explorations, and the next day classes began.

Charms had gone well for Harry, and their head of house seemed to dote on Harry's apparent aptitude for his subject. Transfiguration was held with professor McGonagall, and her classes reflected her nature; straight to the point, and stern. They had shared the class with the Gryffindors and Harry had been forced to partner with Neville when Lisa had teamed up with Hermione. It took them both a while, but by the end of the class they were close to having their matches turn in to needles. They were both awarded two points for their houses.

But by far Harry's favourite subject had been History of Magic. If only Professor Binns hadn't been the teacher, he would have loved it even more. When the class ended, he was astounded to find he was the only student still awake. He couldn't believe it. Rita had always taught him about politics and the past, telling him that it was important to know about someone's past and their culture if you want to get the most information out of them.

But when Friday came around he had his first potions lesson and discovered that Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, hated him. And it had begun with Snape questioning him relentlessly.

"Mr Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" he asked suddenly. Harry was quite taken aback and stumbled.

"I-I don't know, sir," he said.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Harry felt his anger fire up but fought to keep it down.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Across the room Harry saw Malfoy snickering.

"I don't know, sir," he repeated.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to look away from Snape's eyes. He knew he would lash out if he did, and that would only make things worse.

"What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Aha! Harry knew that one. He spoke immediately.

"They're the same plant, sir. It is also known by many other names, including Aconite and blue rocket."

Snape's sneer grew even more.

"Well well well, it's seems you aren't as useless as I expected." Harry was baffled.

"Er, thank you sir," he said.

"Don't speak out of turn! Five points from Ravenclaw."

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't" Lisa whispered. "You'll just make it worse." His eyes flared but he sat back, glaring at the Professor, who merely smirked at him.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Professor Snape would send snide remarks in Harry's direction, who would try his best not to rise to the bait. But one thing made the fire burn more intensely inside of him.

"Just like your father, ignoring what's best for you," he heard Snape say.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" he roared, making students in the vicinity jump. "DON'T YOU EVER-"

"Mr Potter!" The voice was nowhere near equal in volume, but it cut him like a knife. The tension in the room grew palpable as the two glared at each other. "Mr Potter, do not speak about what you don't understand!"

"I-I… You…"

Harry was seething. It wasn't because Snape had spoken badly about his father that angered it. It was that he had never heard anything about his parents before, not really. And the first thing he heard was an insult. In fact, it brought Harry close to tears. He stopped his potion and gathered up his books in preparation to leave.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?"

"I-I can't stay here," Harry mumbled. With his head bowed down, he ran from the room, fighting back the tears that threatened to rise. He sprinted as far away from the class as he could, locking the door behind him in the boys' toilets on the first floor. He collapsed against the sink and proceeded to cry his eyes out.

"Rita," he moaned. "Why aren't you here?"

He didn't know how long he'd stayed there, but it had been long enough to hear the chime calling everyone to dinner. He cleaned himself up and went down to the great hall, trying to ignore the whispering that sprung up around him.

"He ran out of class."

"I heard he shouted at Snape."

"I heard he cursed him."

"Pssh. Yeah right."

He plonked down on the seat next to Lisa, who turned tense when eyes turned in their direction. She pulled a plate close and put some salad on it, trying to get Harry to eat. But he just wouldn't.

"Harry, please eat," she hissed, conscious of the eyes that followed her. She shivered uncontrollably as she poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and set it in front of him.

"I'm not thirsty," Harry muttered. Lisa ben her head to look him in the eye. It was only then that she noticed they were red and puffy. _He'd been crying?_ Casting a look around the watching crowd, she hesitantly pulled Harry up to his feet and dragged him out of the great hall. Harry felt his body go stiff. Was she going to chew him out?

"Okay Harry, what's wrong?" she asked softly, so quiet that He couldn't hear. Harry relaxed immediately, thankful she wasn't being demanding about his problems.

"I-I miss Rita," he said with a sniffle, not being able to meet Lisa's eye. After all, what would she think if the Boy-Who-lived was getting homesick?

"It's alright, Harry," she said, rubbing his arm. "I miss my dad. And my-" she stopped, but Harry knew what she meant. "But you'll get over it. You'll see her in a few months, won't you? And you promised you'd send her a letter tomorrow didn't you?"

"I know," he said. "It's just hard. I-I've never been away from before. And now, there's all these people here who expect something from me and-"

His rambling was stopped as she pulled him in to a hug. It wasn't like one of Rita's hugs that he was used to, but it was comforting all the same. He held on to her tightly.

"Thanks for listening, Lisa," he whispered in to her ear.

"Thanks for talking," she replied. They separated and each blushed. Harry couldn't remember ever having a friend before and didn't think he would ever have one better than Lisa, despite only having known he for a week.

"Come on," Lisa said encouragingly. "Let's go walk around the grounds."

The two friends went out through the giant oak doors and in to the cool evening breeze. The sun was starting to set and they walked down towards the lake until it started to rain. Seeing the castle was too far away, they saw the cabin near the woods and ran for it.

Banging on the door, it opened to reveal the giant man who'd taken them from the station.

"Sorry, but it started to rain. Could we come in please?" Harry asked, seeing Lisa's eyes widen in fear.

"Sure thing," said the man. "Come on, le's make you some tea."

"Thank you," Harry said, shrugging of his cloak. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

I'm Hagrid," said the man, busying himself with the kettle. "Keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts. And you?"

"I'm Harry. This is Lisa," he said. The ma turned round and looked at Harry carefully.

"Harry Potter, then? I took you to yer aunt, I did," he said proudly.

"Did you?" Harry said curiously. "Funny, she's never mentioned that."

"Well, you were left on the doorstep. She wouldn't have known it was me."

"I was left on a doorstep?" asked Harry. He didn't know that. Surely Rita would have mentioned that, right?

"Yeah. Dumbledore's orders. Don' know why he didn' just ring the doorbell, though," Hagrid said thoughtfully. Harry exchanged a look with Lisa, who just looked baffled. Harry was equally confused. Rita didn't have a doorbell…

"So, you two are in Ravenclaw, are yeh then? How're you findin' it?"

"It's good," Harry said, looking at Lisa exasperatedly. Would she ever say a single word? "I love the colour scheme in there too."

"Aye, I'm sure you do," Hagrid said with a grin. "How abou' you, Lisa, how're findin' Hogwarts?" Harry grinned at the look on Lisa's face being asked a question directly.

"Er, I-it's very, er…" she stuttered. "I mean, I like it." Hagrid chuckled.

"You seem rather shell-shocked," Hagrid. "Muggleborn, are you?"

"What of it?" Harry asked angrily, cutting across Lisa.

"Nothin', nothin'!" Hagrid said hastily. "Ain' go' no problems with muggleborns meself, Harry, I mean look a' me! You think I'd be this big if I were human?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled. "I just can't stand all the prejudice there is in the world."

"Me neither, Harry," he said. Harry nodded and bowed his head apologetically. On the table he saw a cutting from a newspaper. He picked it up and looked at it.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizard or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. '"But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you" said a Gringotts' spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry cast his memory back to that date, which was also his birthday. That was the day he'd gone to Diagon Alley with Rita to get his school equipment. Thinking back to when he was in Gringotts, he remembered seeing Hagrid there with a small grubby package sticking out one of his pockets, as though it had been hastily shoved in. He looked up at Hagrid, who was now in a full conversation with Lisa.

"Hagrid, do you know anything about this?" he asked, showing the clipping to him. After all, there must be reason why this in particular had been removed.

"What? Tha'? S'not important, Dumbledore's taking care of i'."He said, waving a giant hand nonchalantly.

Harry frowned, thinking. If Dumbledore was taking care of it, then he knew what was in vault. And that package, that must be what was in the vault! He furrowed his brow further. Then, was that package in the third floor corridor? Harry wouldn't put it past Dumbledore. Rita had always said he was more cunning and deceptive that he let on.

He looked up and out the window. The rain had stopped.

"It was nice talking, Hagrid," he said, "But we should probably get going."

"Call by again sometime," he said, smiling down at the two children. They said goodbye and returned to the common room.

"What was all that with the newspaper clipping, Harry?" Lisa asked.

"I think I know what's in the third floor corridor," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Want to find out?"

Lisa looked at him apprehensively.

"I don't know, Harry. Shouldn't we just leave it be?" Harry laughed.

"Please, this is just asking me to investigate it. You in or what?"

"I- no, Harry," Lisa said, shaking her head. "I came here to learn, not go on adventures."

"Aww, please Lisa," Harry pleaded, pulling out the puppy eyes. Lisa looked at him and sighed.

"Alright then. Just one adventure. But if this gets dangerous, I'm backing out."

"Thank you thank you," Harry squealed, hugging her. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Harry, your Gryffindor is showing."

He laughed and said goodnight, making his way up to the dormitory where two of the other boys were talking.

"Oh, hey Harry," one of them said to him. He looked up and cast an eye over him. Lanky, long dark hair and a pointed face. He tried to remember his name but came up with nothing.

"Hi, um…"

"Michael," the boy said. "Haven't seen much of you around."

"Yeah," Harry said, not feeling very comfortable talking to this boy. The other, who he assumed was Terry Boot, watched the proceedings carefully.

"You want to come out with us tonight? Explore the castle."

Harry looked cautiously at the boy. He seemed genuine, but Harry doubted him somewhat. Something in his eyes made him question the reasoning behind this action. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave a single answer.

"Yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_

Later that evening Harry, accompanied by the two boys, crept silently down the stairs to the common room. It was the first time Harry had seen the common room so empty, a vast difference from how it was during the day. The bronze drapes that usually looked so welcoming and warm were now as cold as metal, glaring at him and his cohorts as they snuck out the door.

"Come on," Michael said in an urgent whisper. "Let's see what's behind the third floor corridor."

Terry seemed rather hesitant, but Harry agreed with Michael. It was rather counterproductive to tell people to stay away from a place, as it would only enhance their curiosity about it. So he followed Michael down towards the third floor corridor, where they found a locked door.

"Come on," he said whispered. "It's locked. Let's just go."

"Gonna give up so easily?" Michael asked with a cocky grin. "Here, watch this. Alohamora." The lock slid open and the door creaked slightly as it swung away from the wall. Terry looked apprehensively at the door.

"I don't know about this, guys," he said. "I'm going back."

"Fine," Michael said to the terry's back. "If you're so chicken. Come on Harry." He pulled the door open and peeked inside. "God, its pitch black. Give us a light, will you Harry?"

"Why don't you do it?" Harry grumbled, but whispered 'Lumos', the tip of his wand illuminating the room. There was a split second before two boyish screams filled the room.

There in front of them was a giant dog, with three heads sniffing at them, teeth bared. The boys ran from the room, locking the door before it could get at them, and collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily.

We've got to move," Harry said. "Quirrell's office is just down the corridor. He must have heard it."

"Come on, what could Quirrell do to us?" Michael said with a laugh. "He's terrified of his own shadow."

"Just move it, will you?" Harry hissed.

"No."

"Fine, I'll go myself." Harry ran off in to the darkness, his way only lighted by the tip of his wand. He apologised as portraits complained at him, but kept moving. On one corner he heard frantic voices.

"Honestly, Neville, I don't understand why you had to meet him."

"I can't explain it Hermione. I just had to."

Harry's eyes widened. What was Hermione, of all people, doing out of bed?

"Neville? Hermione?" he called quietly in to the darkness. The voices stopped immediately.

"Who's there?" came a squeaky voice. Harry had to refrain from chuckling at Hermione's voice being at least an octave higher.

"It's Harry."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded from the shadows. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry retorted. "Why are you out of bed?"

Oh for- Harry, come where I can see you!"

Harry stepped forwards to see the two Gryffindors standing there. He looked first at Hermione, whose hands were rested on her hips and a glare on her face, then at Neville, who Harry was shocked to see had a glare of his own forming.

"Neville!" he said in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy," spat the normally quiet boy. "He challenged me to a duel. I have to be there."

"What?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Neville, why are you like this?" Neville sighed heavily but stayed silent.

"He said something about Neville being as mad as his parents," Hermione said, shooting a look at Neville. "I've tried to get an explanation but he won't talk!"

Harry looked at her in surprise. She didn't know?

"Oh, yeah, you're a muggleborn. I forgot. Well-" he began, but after a glare from Neville he stopped. Harry mentally berated himself for what he'd nearly done. It wasn't his place to tell. He wasn't supposed to know himself, anyway.

"If Neville won't tell you, I'm sure he has a good reason," he said to Hermione, giving her a fixed glare. "Neville, give him a good one from me."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe you're condoning this!"

"Hermione," Harry said, looking her straight in the eye. "You won't understand this, but after what Malfoy did, he deserves what Neville's going to do to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was running in terror. I need to go."

"And what if I tell someone you were out at night?" Hermione said, a smug smile playing on her face.

"Then surely they'll wonder why you knew," Harry countered.

"What if I overheard you talking to someone about it?"

"Who else is here?"

"I-I… Oh, fine. Just go, then."

"I will."

Harry turned around and continued running as the two Gryffindors' argument started up again. He shook his head to clear it from his mind as he moved up stairs to the fifth floor.

Back in the common room, he gave a sigh of relief. No one had seen him. Well, he corrected, no one of consequence. He doubted Hermione would tell on him, but then again it was a possibility. The worst that would happen would be a detention.

He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from a nearby table and started jotting things down.

_Item removed from Gringotts. Hagrid. On Dumbledore's orders? Attempted robbery. No known suspect._

_Third floor corridor. Three-headed dog. Cerberus? - Guardian of the underworld. Guarding something here?_

He paused, casting him memory back to the room. And the dog was standing on-  
_Was standing on trapdoor. Is item below third-floor corridor?_

_Item - small enough to fit in pocket. Presumably valuable or powerful. Someone wants it._

He put the quill down and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and his legs were heavy. He pocketed the parchment and dragged himself off to bed.

The next morning, Harry started writing his letter to Rita.

_Dear Rita_

_Things have been even more eventful since the last letter. I've discovered that whatever was removed from Gringotts is in the castle, and that it's being protected by a Cerberus. So, just a regular week._

_Classes are rather fun, but potions seems to be going badly. Professor Snape has it out for me completely. Do you know why that is?_

_Well, that's all for now._

_Harry._

He signed with a flourish and went immediately to the owlery to send the letter off, where he looked out over the school grounds. The lake glittered in the early morning sun, and the forest looked as foreboding as ever. He turned to leave and bumped directly in to someone.

"Oh, sorry," he said, looking boy at the person. The red-headed boy stood up and looked at Harry.

"Oh. Hi," said Ron Weasley.

"Hello," Harry replied stiffly. "Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said, looking away from Harry's eyes. "Listen, I should apologise for on the train. I was rather… caught in the moment."

"Clearly," Harry drawled, not believing the Weasley boy one bit.

"Look, I know we're not really friends, but could we try not hating each other?" Harry was taken aback. It seemed his first impression of the boy had been wrong. He paused for a moment before nodding curtly.

"I suppose so."

"Great," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, gotta send this letter," he said, waving it slightly.

"Yeah," Harry said. He started to walk away, but turned back. "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?" the boy asked, turning back with an owl on his arm. Harry extended his left hand. Ron took it and gave it a brief shake.

"I forgive you," Harry said, looking in to the vivid blue eyes.

"Thanks," Ron said, his throat dry. Harry left the Gryffindor standing there and made his way down to breakfast. He'd just poured out his cereal when company arrived.

"Morning," said a bright voice. Harry turned to see Lisa make her way towards him. "You're up early," she commented, seating herself on his left.

"Had an eventful night. Didn't sleep so well."

"Right," she said as she grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it. "Why was it eventful?"

"Michael, Terry and I went out last night."

Her knife dropped to the table.

"What?"

"We went out. I know what's in the third floor corridor."

Lisa let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. So I don't have to get involved in this crazy adventure of yours anymore?"

"What?" asked Harry incredulously. "Come on, you've got to be a little curious."

"Well, yes I am," Lisa admitted sheepishly, "but not enough to risk being thrown out."

"Lisa-"

"No," she said forcefully, bringing her head up to look at Harry directly. "I'm not going back to-" She stopped suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Going back to what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

"Going back to what?" he asked more strongly.

"Nothing!" she snapped, making Harry flinch. _This didn't seem like normal behaviour for her_ he thought. _What was going on?_

"Alright then," Harry said indifferently. "I'll see you later."

He stood up and left the great hall, making his way to the library to do his homework. On the way he was joined by Neville and Hermione.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Harry muttered. "She wouldn't tell me."

The three of them walked in silence upstairs towards the library, where Harry removed the working materials to do his transfiguration homework.

"You haven't done that yet?" Hermione asked incredulously. "It was set on Wednesday!"

"Yeah, and due in next Wednesday," Harry countered. "Plenty of time."

"I thought, what with being in Ravenclaw, you would have done it already," she said.

"I'm not a bookworm, Hermione," Harry said tiredly. "I don't really know why I'm in Ravenclaw." That statement brought them all to silence as they each worked on their individual homework. Every now and then, Harry would glance up at Hermione and Neville, who would each glance at each other. Harry quickly finished his homework on Gamp's first law and pulled out some Herbology to work on. Remembering how well Neville did in their Herbology class. He called over to him.

"Hey, Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me find a book for my Herbology homework?" The chubby boy's face lit up and he stood quickly.

"Sure."

As the two boys set off in to the depths of the library, Harry turned to Neville.

"Listen, Neville, about last night. Are you going to tell her?" As Harry watched the boy he saw his shoulders tense and eyes fix on a point in front.

"No," Neville said. "She doesn't need to know."

"If you think that's best," Harry replied. "But Neville…"

"What?" The blond boy turned to face Harry, the fire in his eyes softening.

"If she hears it from someone else, she'll be hurt that you couldn't find it in yourself to tell her." All the anger in Neville's body dissipated immediately and he slumped.

I know," the boy whispered. "But it's hard. Her family is all together and happy. I don't want her feeling sorry for me about this, it's my-"

"Burden to bear?" Harry finished. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But if she's really your friend you can tell her."

"…Okay."

The conversation ended and the boys returned to the table with _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _in Harry's arms. The day moved by quickly and soon ended,

The rest of the month went by rather smoothly. Harry made amends with Lisa, completed his classwork. The only trouble was in his Defence classes where he noticed that Quirrell spent a strange amount of time watching him during lectures. When he realised this, he considered talking to Professor Flitwick about it, but decided otherwise. He could manage a teacher's stares, couldn't he?

A reply from Rita cam in the next week, which Harry read at the breakfast table.

_Dear Harry._

_Sorry for the delayed reply. Things have been rather hectic here at the Daily Prophet. I've tried sneaking in to Gringotts and snoop around, but their wards are too good._

_A Cerberus? Watch out, Harry. I don't want to hear that you've been severely mauled by a hell-hound. Things are bad enough as it is. And if I know you, you probably already know what Dumbledore's hiding in there. Let me know when you find out; it'll be on the front page._

_As for Severus Snape, I must say that I don't know. Just keep your nose down and keep calm. I know how short you temper can get._

_Keep me informed,_

_Rita._

Harry stole a glance up at the head table, where Albus Dumbledore sat looking over the students. Harry looked along and saw Professor Snape deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall, every now and then looking across at Professor Quirrell. Harry smirked when he saw Professor Quirrell looking so worried; clearly Snape was getting to him.

As he watched the two professors for a few weeks, he noticed that it happened increasingly often, until one night, the anniversary of Harry's parents' death, and Halloween, Professor Quirrell wasn't there. He looked around the room curiously and the doors sprung open suddenly, the purple-turbaned teacher rushing in.

"TROLL!" he shouted. "IN THE DUNGEONS!" He collapsed on to the floor and panic arose around the students. It didn't take long for several purple firecrackers to explode from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead you houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Penny, it seemed, was in her element.

"Follow me. Stick together first years."

The first years started following after Penny, but not before Harry noticed Neville separate from his group and run off in the opposite direction. He poked Lisa and pointed it out to her.

"Where d'you think he's going?" he wondered.

"You don't think he's going to take on the troll?" Lisa asked, her eyes wide.

"Dunno," harry muttered. "But if he is, he won't be coming back." They made to follow after him but Penny saw them and called them over.

"Harry! Lisa! Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry," the mumbled, and fell in line with the rest. As they proceeded through the common room, Harry could have sworn he saw Professor Snape shoot past them towards the third floor, but it was only for an instant.

Once they were back in their common rooms, raucous discussion emerged from the crowds.

"A troll!"

"How did it get in?"

"D'you think… Peeves?"

"Nah. His jokes are good. Well… relatively."

The rest of the food from the feast was brought in and they all dug in, the talking continuing between bites.

"Did you see Snape?" Harry murmured to Lisa.

"No. Why?"

"He was going to the third floor."

"What? You think he wanted a diversion?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "Damn it. If only we'd followed Neville."

"If only _you'd _followed Neville," she said. "You were holding on to my robes."

"Oh," Harry said. "Sorry."

"I don't want any part of your crazy adventures," she said. "I'll stay exactly where I'm meant to."

The food went rather quickly and everyone, very full and rather tired, each went off to bed. In Harry's dormitory the other boys were still talking loudly as Harry closed his curtain and forced himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

Christmas came around quickly for Harry and his friends. When he'd spoke with Neville and Hermione and got the story of the troll and the events leading up to it, it had been hard for him to not go and attack Malfoy, but the girls managed to hold him back. There had been a certain closeness between Neville and Hermione, and Harry knew that Neville had told her about his parents.

When the list to stay was pinned up on the notice board, Harry saw Lisa's name was the first on the list to stay. He approached her about it later that day.

"Lisa, why are you staying?" She turned to face him as he sat down to dinner, the ceiling above her white with snow falling.

"I'd rather not go back. I told you what it would be like."

Harry nodded. Lisa had finally opened up to him about what it had been like living with her father towards the end of the summer. In his descent to drink, he had been getting easier to anger and had developed a tendency to attack, and Lisa felt it would only be a matter of time before it became physical.

"Why not come with me?" Her brow furrowed as she looked at Harry's hopeful face.

"Spend Christmas with me and Rita."

Lisa thought for a minute before answering.

"Alright."

After speaking with Professor Flitwick, Lisa was in the clear to go back with Harry. The train ride was quick, with Harry sharing a compartment with Lisa, Hermione and Neville, interrupted only once by Malfoy who came only to gloat at the two boys.

"Really, Potter," he'd drawled. "One would think you'd have more sense to ignore these mudbloods and this squib."

"One would think you'd have more sense than to hang around these two trolls," Harry said, indicating the brutish Crabbe and Goyle on either side of the rat-faced boy, not noticing the flinch from Hermione. Neville snickered behind his hand at the expression on Malfoy's face.

"Come on. Let's leave these… things," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand, the two boys following after him.

The train pulled in to Kings Cross where Neville was accosted by his overbearing grandmother who looked disapprovingly at the hug Hermione gave him before running off to find her parents.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to the voice and his face lit up as Rita came to engulf him with her arms.

"Rita, this is Lisa." He said, indicating the girl. Rita looked over Harry's best friend with a searching eye before speaking to her.

"Lisa Turpin, yes?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," Lisa stammered, squirming under the look from the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry talks about you all the time."

"Does he?" she asked with a smile. "I hope it's all good."

Harry squirmed at the two females talking about him, opting to cut across them before it got too embarrassing.

"Okay! Shall we go then?"

"Oh, yes!" Rita said. "I've got a room set up for you, Lisa. I hope you like it." She led the two children over to the Floo network of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where they arrived just in time to see Neville's legs vanish away. Rita went first and Lisa paid close attention to see how it worked.

"Take the powder," Harry instructed as Rita called out 'Skeeter Residence' "Drop it in to the fire and call out the grate-name. Skeeter Residence for us. Rita keyed you in for the month. Just speak clearly and keep your elbows tucked in." He gave her a small push forwards and she put a shaking hand in to the pot of powder. She glanced back at Harry who nodded encouragingly.

One step. Two steps. Three steps later and she was standing in the fire, one arm held out in front. She opened her mouth and coughed as the smoke entered her lungs, but managed to clear it before saying clearly the destination. A whirl of smoke later he was gone. Harry grinned and stepped up to the fireplace, disappearing and reappearing in his sitting room.

He looked up for Lisa, looking around for her brown locks in the white sitting room. Frowning, he looked down and saw her crumpled on the carpet, glaring up at him.

"Harry," she said with a frown.

"What?" he asked, eyes glowing playfully as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"How did you come out on your feet?" she asked.

"Turn the opposite direction before you step off," he said with a shrug. "Common- oh," he added, stopping himself before he made a 'pureblood' statement. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she said. "I suspect everyone new person falls."

"Well," Harry said. "Not everyone."

Rita emerged through the doorway and watched the pair's interactions before speaking.

"Harry, why don't you take Lisa up to her room? I'll fix up some lunch."

Harry nodded and took Lisa's hand as he left the sitting room and entered the bamboo green hallway, which was decorated with photographs of Harry through the years; Harry on a broomstick, Harry with a wizard's hat falling over his eyes, even holding a small stick which he waved around like a wand with a silly grin on his face. Lisa looked at the pictures with interest as Harry pulled her upstairs.

"The bathroom's through there," he said, jerking a thumb to his left whilst moving over to the right. "You've been put up in the main guest room, I think, so…" he trailed off and opened a door, looking in. "Yeah, right here."

The room was lilac blue, with a warm moss green carpet covering the floor. A standard double size bed sat in the middle opposite a white window, out of which a view of a stream could be seen on the outskirts of a wood.

"This looks incredible," Lisa said softly. "You grew up here?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Pretty secluded, I know, but it was nice. You should see outside."

The two friends stood there quietly when suddenly Lisa's trunk appeared at the foot of the bed with a 'thunk'. Rita's voice echoed up the house to the room.

"Food's up!"

Downstairs there were two sandwiches waiting for them. Harry tore in to his, almost trying to shove it down his throat in one. Lisa stared at him before making a start on hers, neither of them seeing the calculating look on Rita's face.

"So," Rita said, a wide smile on her face. "How has the first term been?"

"Good," Harry said between bites. "'S not too hard," he finished with a gulp, standing up and looking around. "Is there anything to drink?" Rita laughed and indicated the fridge.

"Help yourself, Harry. You too Lisa," she added to the girl, who nodded in thanks.

Later, Harry and Lisa were relaxing in the sitting room whilst Rita was working in her study.

"I still can't believe you grew up _here_," she said emphatically. "I was picturing a townhouse or something."

"No," Harry said. "Rita says it's better to grow up in the countryside. Don't know why, though. Just, better."

"Show me around outside," Lisa said, pulling Harry to his feet. "Come on, this weather won't last."

And sure enough, it didn't. For the next four days there was plenty of sun, but after that it rained almost constantly all winter break. In those four days Harry showed Lisa around the wood and taught her to fly a little better in a clearing.

"You're pretty good," Lisa said, panting as she landed the broom.

"I'm not that good," Harry said humbly. "I wouldn't be able to play on the team, at least."

"You should try out, though," she argued. "Who knows?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug as he put the brooms away in the shed.

Christmas was soon upon the pair and Rita was getting in the Christmas spirit. She'd gone out to the wood and chopped down a tree and brought it in where the three of them decorated it with laughs. Lisa was interested in the fairies used to light it up.

"There not real fairies, are they?" she asked as one flew past her ear. "Are they just charmed lights or something? OW!" One of the lights has bit her hand, which swelled up quickly.

"No, they're fairies. And they're related to doxies, so we need to treat that bite."

Harry pulled her out of the sitting room and to the bathroom where they had anti-doxy venom in the cabinet.

"Give me your hand," Harry said, reaching out to her. She hesitated, but put her hand in his and he carefully dabbed at it with a piece of cotton wool.

"I glad I met you, Harry," Lisa said as he dabbed.

"I'm glad I met you too," he said softly. "You're a good friend, Lisa." There was a moment of silence before the two hugged each other, Lisa giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. He blushed before they broke apart, and sat there for a minute until Rita called up to them. They went back downstairs to spend the rest of the day with Rita.

When Christmas finally rolled around Lisa, it seemed, had really been getting on well with Rita. The two of them had exchanged their own presents, Rita receiving a journal from Lisa, who had been given the same from Rita.

"For when Harry isn't there," she'd whispered to the girl, who blushed and looked at her friend. Harry had given Lisa a collection of chocolates from Honeydukes, and his guardian a new set of quills for her study. He himself had been given a Cleensweep seven from Rita, which was regarded with reverence before he unwrapped a gift from Lisa, which was a broomstick servicing kit to go with it.

Unfortunately the two children had to return to Hogwarts early, as Rita had been given an assignment which sent her overseas to the south of France, one which could potentially give her a Golden Quill Award. When he asked what it was, she'd smirked and replied "It's related to what's at Hogwarts." And with that, she apparated sent the two off to The Three Broomsticks Floo address.

Harry and Lisa were escorted up to Hogwarts by Hagrid, who looked chatted happily to the children as they walked up the dirt path in to the entrance hall, where they separated from the friendly giant and returned to their common room, expecting it to be empty.

They were surprised when they found Terry Boot sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a large book in his hand.

"Oh, back already, are you?" he asked, glancing up at the two.

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully. "Why are you here?"

"My parents were called out to Mozambique," he said calmly. "They're the world's greatest mind healers, you know." He wasn't boasting, that much could be told from his tone of voice. It was just a simple fact.

"Why are they in Mozambique?"

"My oldest brother encountered a warlock out there, so he's in quite a state."

"A warlock?" Harry asked aghast. He'd heard of warlocks before, and they were dangerous people. Wizards naturally inclined to the mental arts, they were dangerous wizards to get in an argument with when they could make anyone and anything attack you when you're least expecting it. To think that one actively got involved with an enemy is mind-blowing. "What did he do?"

"I don't know," said Terry. "If you don't mind, I'll return to my book." He dropped his head back to the book and Harry exchanged a look with Lisa, who had little idea of the implications. He took her down to the library to tell her what it all meant.

In the library, Harry was approached by Professor Flitwick, who told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him before school started again in five days, so Harry said goodbye to Lisa and followed his head of house to Dumbledore's office, where he led Harry up the staircase and left him.

At the top, Harry knocked on the door and a call to enter came from within. Pushing the door open, he saw the headmaster looking at him with something akin to disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry, where have you been?" he asked.

"I was with my aunt," Harry said simply. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"I tried to send you a piece of mail at Christmas but it returned unopened. Could you explain this to me?"

"I don't know sir," Harry said. "My aunt has our home warded against mail from unregistered senders."

"Who is your aunt, Harry?" Dumbledore said exasperatedly. "I feel when we spoke earlier this year there was some miscommunication."

"Rita Skeeter, sir," Harry said. The headmaster's jaw dropped.

"What? But what about the… of course," he trailed off, looking to the side.

"Of course what, sir?" Harry asked.

"I put monitor wards around your _real_ aunt's home, Harry," he explained. "To make sure you would be looked after. But if Miss Skeeter removed you before your aunt took you in, the wards wouldn't have been activated." He smiled. "Quite an oversight of mine, I guess."

Harry gave a weak laugh with the headmaster, who suddenly grew concerned.

"Harry, my boy, you are happy with Rita, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, nodded his head emphatically. "And Lisa likes her too."

"Good, good. Well, I see no reason to remove you from her care then. So, I have something for you, Harry." He reached under his desk and pulled out a parcel. "Merry Christmas Harry." Harry looked at the parcel and back at the Professor with a smile before carefully opening it. A pile of silvery cloth tumbled out in to his hands.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Dumbledore explained. "It belonged to your father. I feel it was high time it returned to the family."

Harry choked up and looked at the headmaster with gratitude shining in his green eyes.

"Th-thank you sir."

"Think nothing of it," said the man with a casual wave of his hand. "Just make sure you use it well, Harry," he said, looking at Harry pointedly. "Use it well."

"I-I will sir."

Harry felt himself dismissed so stood up and left the office, returning to the common room where he found Lisa sitting by the fire playing chess with a silent Terry Boot, who every so often noted something down on a slip of parchment as moves were made.

"Hi guys," he said, as he walked past them. "I'm just going to go up to the dormitory. Something to drop off." He ignored the look from Lisa and ran up the stairs where he put the cloak safely in his trunk. He figured it would be safe to use it tonight, as almost no one was in the castle. He returned downstairs to spend time with the other two.

Come night-time, he pulled the cloak out of his trunk and put it on, remarking at how it made his body disappear. He left the tower silently and went off to explore the lower parts of the castle.

In a side passage on the second floor, he encountered two people, Filch and Snape, walking in the opposite direction, so he ducked inside a slightly open door and closed it quietly as they passed. Waiting for the sounds of footsteps to fade, he looked around a gasped when he saw a tall golden mirror, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, standing against the opposite wall.

As he edged closer to it, he was letters adorning the top spelling _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ in cursive above the mirror. He glanced in it and gasped in shock.

The room behind him was filled with people.

He turned fast, trying to see them but saw nothing. Turning back, he saw Lisa standing next to him and Rita directly behind him, with two others on either side of her. One was a tall dark haired man, the other a woman with long flowing red hair and vivid green eyes. Though he had never seen a picture of them before, he knew exactly who they were.

"Mum… Dad…"

He put a hand up against the mirror and the woman did the same, her hand coming to cover his reflections. Tears came to his eyes as he watched others come forwards, all of them having some kind of similarity with him and his parents. There was even a man with his same knobbly knees.

He looked up at the inscription and scrunched his face up. His eyes widened when he saw the message behind it and his face quickly contorted in to fury. How dare it? He cast one last look at his parents before turning his back to the mirror.

"I'll see you later Mum, Dad. This isn't real."

He hurtled back along the corridors to his common room and dormitory, letting his tears send him to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter V

_**Chapter V**_

Harry had convinced himself not to go looking for the mirror again, and for the rest of the holidays he remained comfortably with Lisa in the common room, with Terry on the other side of the room, eyes watching the two friends closely. Harry did his best to forget about what he saw in the mirror, but it kept coming back to him. It was still so _haunting_. He would see flashes in his sleep, of a green light and a high, cackling laugh.

He shivered as the memories returned in the great hall a week later whilst Lisa talked at him about some piece of homework she had done the previous night. Harry hummed in agreement at times, but his heart wasn't in it. His mind was completely elsewhere, back home with Rita, who hadn't said when she'd be back. Worries passed through his head until Lisa shook him out of his thoughts.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Hunh?" He looked over at her concerned eyes and forced a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and turned away, placing all his attention on to the slice of toast, which had now gone cold. Lisa watched disapprovingly but didn't pursue the conversation, instead standing up to leave.

"Coming, Harry?"

He shook his head and looked up at the head table, where he caught Professor Dumbledore's gaze on the two friends.

"Nah," he said. "I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He rose himself and cautiously approached the table, thankful that the holidays weren't over yet. Doing this in front of hundreds of people would be extremely embarrassing.

At the top of the table Dumbledore's smile widened when Harry stood in front of him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Sir, I found something last night. I want to know if it has anything to do with the item below the trapdoor."

"Oh, you know about that, do you?" the headmaster asked, a twinkle gleaming in his eye. "Very well done. And what might this 'thing' be?"

"A mirror," Harry said. Next to the headmaster, Professor McGonagall's brow furrowed and glared at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, shouldn't you punish the boy for going out of bounds?"

"And for demonstrating his house's curiosity? No, my dear Minerva, such an act should be encouraged."

McGonagall's eyes widened at this and turned away muttering about 'mad old fools'. Harry pressed on.

"Sir, I would recommend you move the mirror. Someone could get hurt." He paused. "Somehow."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore. "And ten points to Ravenclaw for protecting other wayward students."

"Thank you Sir," he said with a small smile before leaving. A look from Terry told him they needed to talk later.

Harry wandered his way up to the common room, where he found himself walking straight in to Michael Corner.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

"Trying to get in," Harry replied frostily. "If you don't mind." He turned to the knocker which spouted out the new riddle.

"What can't the heliopath burn, nor can the grindylow drown?"

_Heliopath? _Harry wondered. _I didn't know they existed._ He pondered for a moment before answering.

"Ice."

The door swung open permitting Harry's entrance, Michael following behind him. He saw Lisa sitting by the fireplace with a large book in her hands, and nearby was Terry who beckoned to him.

He sat down in the seat next to the boy who looked pointedly at him before talking.

"Why did you go out last night?"

"Wha-?"

"What did you see?"

Harry stared at the boy, and was surprised to see tears forming on the boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't.

"I-I… Terry, what's wrong?"

"What. Did. You. See?" he hissed, enunciating each word with a prod in Harry's shoulder. Lisa raised her head to look at the boys, but a glare from Terry backed her down.

"My family," Harry replied quickly. "I saw my family, okay? Why do you care?"

"I knew it," Terry whispered, more to himself than to Harry. "So predictable."

"Hang on," Harry said suddenly. "How do you know about the mirror?"

"Er…" Terry's eyes shifted, guilt resonating from his body. "I followed you."

"Really?" Harry was impressed. He couldn't picture this boy sneaking out in the middle of the night. Although, if it was to follow him, it was a possibility. "Why follow me? And how could you see me?"

"I couldn't," Terry, as a rare smile formed on his serious face. "You're really loud."

"Right," Harry said, looking over at Lisa. She'd dropped all pretence of reading and was watching the two of them, frowning slightly. Harry made to end the conversation.

"So, was there anything else?"

"Just the one," Terry admitted. "I'll be needing your help in a few weeks, so when that comes I'll call on you." He stood up to walk away, but Harry called out to him.

"What will it be?"

Terry paused and grinned over his shoulder at Harry.

"You'll see."

After many pieces of homework piled on the first year students, Harry and Lisa found themselves in the library again, surrounded by Hermione, Neville, and from a distance Ron Weasley watched the four friends, a couple of books scattered around his desk. Harry had noticed how the lanky boy had taken to following the group around the castle, almost like he was trying to force his way in to the crowd, but lacked the courage to do so. He raised his eyes to the boy, who immediately dropped his gaze back to the books.

"Harry, could you look at this for me?"

Harry scooted around to look at Hermione's potions essay, which was detailing the uses of the shrivelfig. Harry skimmed through it quickly before replying.

"Abyssinia, Hermione. Two 's's. And the gangrene cure uses the skin, not the whole thing." He moved back and looked up as a shadow fell across his work.

"Hello, Hagrid," he said without turning. The shadow jumped and Harry looked at the giant of a man with a grin. "What are you in the library for?"

"Oh, jus'… jus' looking for a book," the man said, moving his weight from foot to foot. Harry watched him critically before speaking again.

"Well, I hope you find it. That's good posture you have there, by the way," he finished, commenting on the hands behind the man's back. They were probably concealing the book he was looking for, but Harry would let it slide. At least, whilst Hagrid was still around.

"Right, well... I best be off. Lots to do." Hagrid sidled out of the library, moving his hands in front when he passed the table. Harry watched him go and quickly turned to the others.

"He's up to something," Harry said. "I'm going to finish this quickly and go talk to him. Who's coming with me?"

"I will," Neville said. Hermione glared at him.

"If Neville's going, so am I."

The three turned to Lisa, who wore a look of betrayal on her face.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "Hermione, you're going?"

"It's not like we'll be out after hours," the girl reasoned, a mischievous grin formed. "And Hagrid's our friend."

"Oh, all right, fine," Lisa said in a huff. The three friends finished up in the library before bolting out the door down the stairs, Madam Pince's shouts ringing through the hallway after them.

"Hagrid, open up!" Harry shouted, hammering on the door of the hut. A billow of smoke was coming from the chimney, rather surprising given the heat of the day. The door opened a crack and a beetle black eye could be seen.

"Harry? Listen, now's no' really a good time," he said hastily, starting to close the door, but Harry pushed against the door.

"Hagrid, we know you're up to something. And I'll go to Dumbledore if I have to!"

Hagrid's eye widened, and the door opened, the four friends entering and sitting down around the massive table.

"How d'yeh about the egg?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"We - wait, egg?" Harry asked. _What's all this about an egg?_

"The egg, o' course," Hagrid said. A flicker of annoyance came across his face before he cursed under his breath. "Yeh didn't know abou' the egg?"

"No. Hagrid, what egg?" Hermione pressed. Hagrid motioned towards the fireplace where a kettle was sitting. The four inched closer and look in. Harry gasped.

"A-a Dragon's egg. Hagrid, how?"

"I won it," Hagrid said, falling in to a seat with a soppy grin. "From a chap down the pub."

"He just had a dragon egg with him?" Lisa asked, disbelief evident. "Who carries around a dragon egg?"

"I dunno," Hagrid said, frowning slightly. It was a very good question, one he didn't have earlier. "But he wasn' a fool. He needed me to be able to look after it. Asked abou' the other creatures I'd worked with. Said that after Fluffy, there was no problem."

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's me three-headed dog. Lovely little boy, he is."

Harry exchanged a glance with the others. He'd since told the three of them what he saw behind the door on the third floor corridor, and this was probably the same one. It was Hagrid's? It was called _Fluffy_?

"Was he… interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked carefully.

"O' course he was interested in Fully, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet? So I told him the trick to animals was to know how to calm 'em down. Play Fluffy a spo' of music, and he'll nod righ' off."

"Right," Harry said, trying to sound interested, whilst filing the information away in case he ever found himself fighting a three-headed dog. "Hagrid, you know you can't keep a dragon, right? You live in a wooden house."

But Hagrid wouldn't listen. He was down on his knees now and making cooing noises at the egg, oblivious to the looks the four first-years were now giving him. Harry turned to Hermione and mouthed at her.

"This was a ploy. Someone's after it."

Hermione nodded and whispered the message to Neville next to her. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, we have… work to do," she lied quickly. "We should go."

"Alrigh', Stop by again soon," Hagrid said, eyes not leaving the dark egg. As the four friends rushed out the door Harry heard the egg crack and sputter out a few sparks of fire. He shook his head at the cry of excitement the giant let out.

"We need to do something," Harry said. "He can't go around with a dragon hiding in his cabin. It'll outgrow it in a week!"

"Who do we go to, then?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid'll lose his job, though," Neville said, worry creasing his forehead.

"Dumbledore'll love it," Harry disagreed. "An illegal dragon in his school. He'd probably invite everyone down to see it."

"If Hagrid doesn't first," Lisa pointed out. "Didn't you see his face?"

"I was a little more preoccupied with the egg, to be honest," Neville said, paling again.

"Well, it's hatched now," Harry said. "Didn't you hear it? Just as we left."

The turned a corner and bumped in to the lanky Ron Weasley coming the other way.

"Hi Neville," he said in a small voice. "Harry." he nodded at the Ravenclaw boy who returned it.

"Weasley," Harry said. "Where you off to?"

"Library," the boy mumbled.

"Weren't you just in the library?" Harry asked, frowning at the boy.

"One place my brothers won't go," Ron said quietly, drawing his arms around himself. Harry noticed then that he hadn't really seen Ron interacting with anyone other than his brothers and himself. Did the boy not have any friends?

The two girls stood awkwardly around the boys, not knowing what they should do. Neither of them knew much about the lanky, lonely redhead, other than he didn't speak much and he ate like a pig.

"Well, see you Neville. Harry."

He took off, brushing past Harry as he went. Harry exchanged a look with the others.

"D'you think he heard?"

About the dragon?" Lisa asked. "I don't know."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to do something." His eyes gleamed. "And I have a plan."

**A/N: First, I apologise for the long wait and the short chapter. Second, I'm back at Uni now so there should be routine back in my life. So hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks, and so on from there. **


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N: Once every two weeks I said. More like four months. Life stumped me, and I can't really make many promises or excuses. I'll update when I update, it's as simple as that.**

_**Chapter VI**_

It was late that night that Harry slipped out of his bed and crept out of the dormitory, covered in the safety of his invisibility cloak.

He slowly made his way down to the entrance hall, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Terry wasn't following him this time. When he finally reached it, he cast his eyes around the shadows, looking for a spot of movement. He smirked and crept up to the suit of armour.

"Evening, Neville," he whispered. The boy jumped.

"Harry? That you?"

"Yeah, come on," Harry lifted the cloak to allow the boy under.

"Hermione charm the crate?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "She didn't like doing it, though. 'An affront to the standards of rules in Hogwarts.'"

"Harry smirked. "Now _that_ I can imagine. Come on, we need to get down to Hagrid's."

They set off in silence under the cloak, moving slowly throughout the cold stone castle. As they pushed the front door aside a gust of wind whirled in, echoing off a suit of armour next to the door. They froze.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"Wind, I think. Come on, no one's coming."

At Hagrid's hut, they knocked loudly on the door.

"Hagrid, open up, we need to talk!"

They heard the loud shifting of Hagrid in his bed and a low mumbling.

"Hagrid, open the door!"

"'M Coming, I'm coming," he called. The door opened a crack and a beady eye looked out at the two.

"You two? What d'you want?"

"We have to get the dragon out, Hagrid. It'll be bigger than your hut in a week." Hagrid frowned at the two.

"What? Harry, Norbert wouldn't hurt a fly." Neville paled.

"N-Norbert?" he asked, just as Harry sighed.

"That's not even the point! Hagrid, what if someone found out about Norbert? Like Malfoy, or even Snape?"

Hagrid paused and looked at the dragon, now curled up resting by the foot of his bed.

"They won't know, Harry. I can keep him from-"

He was cut off by a sound at the window. A shape ducked down and ran up towards the castle. Harry and Neville watched it run from the hut, but there was no mistaking it. It was two people. Draco Malfoy knew about the dragon. Ron Weasley knew too.

Over the next few days neither of the boys did anything. Harry and Neville were unsuccessful in convincing Hagrid to let the dragon go, and in complete honesty they wouldn't know what to do afterwards. Harry's plan to set it loose in the forest had been shot down numerous times by both Lisa and Hermione, and even Neville was hesitant in doing so too.

So he was back in the library, trying to find some way of getting rid of a dragon discreetly. As it was, there were very few books about how to handle an illegal dragon, so he was having no luck at all. There was a cough from somewhere behind him and he moved to hide the books.

"Alright Potter?"

He turned violently.

"Weasley. Can I help you?"

Weasley shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his bag strap.

"I know."

Harry looked at the gangly teen critically. He had changed a lot over the last few months, Harry had noticed. He was very reserved, extremely different from when he had rather rudely introduced himself on the train at the beginning of the year. He was often found with his nose in a Quidditch book, and a large sheet of parchment covered in notes. He'd even stopped spending time with the twins, and had on occasion been seen with his other brother working on his homework.

"I know," Harry replied.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Weasley admitted with another shrug. "You're trying to get rid of it, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My, er…" Weasley looked around carefully before taking a seat and lowering his voice. "My brother, Charlie, he works on a dragon reserve in Romania. I could ask him to take it."

"You want to help?" Harry asked in surprise. This was certainly unexpected.

"Yeah, I do. I followed Neville that night." He paused and took a deep breath. "So, what do you say?"

"Write to your brother," Harry said, collecting up the books. "Today. Meet me here this time tomorrow."

"'Kay," Weasley said, letting a sigh of relief. "Thanks, mate."

"I'm not your mate," Harry said coldly. "Not yet, at least." He walked away from the red-head with a small smile on his face.

The day passed quickly and before long Harry was meeting Weasley at the table again, Neville in tow.

"Weasley," He said in greeting. "You have a reply?"

"Yeah, I do," the boy said, fumbling a hand in to his pocket and pulling out a letter. "He's got friends flying down to him tomorrow night at midnight. They're gonna have a harness, but you'll have to meet them at the top of the astronomy tower."

"Good work, Weasley," Harry said. "Neville, can you have the crate ready for tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Harry," he said, nodding fervently. "Cheers Ron."

"One thing, though," Weasley said. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Harry replied curtly. "We'll manage it from here. Too many people and we'll be too easily detected."

"Then I'll follow you," Weasley said simply. "I'm part of this, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Harry said huffily. "But make a noise and I'll hex you."

"'Kay."

They parted ways, Neville stepping in time next to Harry back towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"You sure we can trust him?" Neville said. "I mean- it's rather sudden."

Harry hummed in agreement, eyes not straying from the path. "I think he's lonely. I think he needs this."

Neville glanced at Harry curiously. "Why?"

Harry didn't reply, but turned to Neville at the staircase.

"I need to think. See you later?"

Neville shifted under Harry's gaze.

"Erm… okay?" Harry left him standing there blinking.

"What's your game, Weasley?" he muttered as she swept passed a group of Hufflepuffs coming the other way. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" He turned a sharp left in to the knocker's corridor.

"I come with a gamble, and on a board Muggles will play me. I may yet be taken, but stolen I'll never be."

Harry paused as the riddle ran through his mind. Finally it clicked.

"Risk."

The hidden door swung open and Harry was immediately called to.

"Potter. Over here."

His head turned to see the dirty brown hair of Terry Boot, a finger beckoning him. Harry cast a glance around the room for Lisa, but not seeing her walked over to Terry and slid in to a seat.

"What is it, Terry? I'm kind of busy."

"I promised you I'd be needing your help. It seems to have come early."

"Sorry Terry, not tonight. I'm busy."

Dark eyes glared at him. In a fluid motion Boot rose and walked away, stopping to speak over his shoulder.

"Be careful. As I understand it, things might get a little _hot_ tonight, if you catch my drift." He continued away as Harry sat with a dumb look on his face.

"Seriously?" He muttered, driving the palm of his hand in to his forehead. "Does everybody know about the dragon?" He stretched in the seat before going upstairs to collect items for his charms homework.

When the clock above the fireplace read as quarter to ten, Harry grabbed his cloak and snuck his way out of the common room, and down to the entrance hall. The hallways were lit dimly as portraits slept, and Harry's soft footsteps echoed through the corridor. He descended the staircase and saw the two boys waiting there, the crate in Neville's hands.

"Hi Neville."

He grinned as Weasley jolted from his voice appearing from nowhere before addressing Neville.

"We set?"

"I-I think so," Neville said. Harry could see the boy was shaking, his teeth chattering at being out after dark. "Harry, if we get caught."

"We won't," Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt. Honestly, there were so many factors that could go wrong. _But, hey_, he thought, _we'll cross that bridge when we get there._ "Come on, if we're stealing a dragon we need to get moving."

The two boys joined him under the cloak and they started to make their way down to Hagrid's hut. Weasley's awe was apparent when Harry looked over at him.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" he said, a tone of jealousy behind his words.

"Clearly," Harry said, trying not to smirk. The boy twitched and saw the look on Harry's face. His own contorted in anger slightly before he stopped, took a deep breath and focused back on the path. On Harry's other side, Neville watched the exchange with nervousness.

"This will be fine, won't it Harry? Hagrid won't mind?"

"Hagrid won't know," Harry said. "For all he'll know, he'll wake up and think it's flown away."

"It won't have been able to," Weasley said suddenly. "It's been hatched for, what, a few days? It takes six weeks before the cartilage in the wings will be strong enough to support the weight of a new-born dragon. Not to mention, as a Norwegian Ridgeback, muscular growth is primarily in the jaws and legs before moving to the wings. They are notoriously late to fly, as dragons." Harry and Neville stared at the boy. Weasley glanced at them and looked sheepish. "Charlie left a few books lying around once."

"Once?" Harry exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "You saw it in a book once and you still remember it?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess?" Harry stared harder.

"How?" Weasley frowned.

"How what?"

"How have you sucked so much in classes if you're capable at that?"

"I… It… It's boring!" Weasley whined, giving a small stamp of his foot. Harry's eyes widened.

"That does it; after this, you're joining us in our study group." Weasley looked at him in horror.

"What? No! Not with Granger!"

"Yes with Granger," Harry said firmly, glaring at Weasley. "Of all the… gah, just, come on!"

He dragged the other two with him towards Hagrid's hut and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohamora," he whispered, and the lock slid in to place. The three boys pushed the large door open quietly and glanced around the room. Weasley quickly pulled out his wand and started an incantation at usual volume.

"Lu-"

Harry quickly grabbed the end of the wand and shook his head at Weasley. He held a finger to his lips. A light dawned in Weasley's eyes and he nodded once, drawing his wand close to his body.

Harry saw the black dragon on the table, its head under its wing and a soft sound coming from it.

"It's snoring?" he whispered to Weasley, who nodded. Harry shrugged and signalled Neville. The boy put his wand to the crate and whispered 'engorgio'. The crate restored to its full size and Harry carefully pointed his wand towards the gap between the dragon and Hagrid's giant sleeping form. He took several deep breaths before enunciating the spell he had been practising earlier, sweeping his wand in a circular motion.

"Unam partem sonus."

A dull light shot from the end of his wad, and he gave a silent whoop of delight. _Heck yes, it worked!_ He beckoned Weasley and Neville and between the three of them they heaved the no thrashing dragon in to the crate. Neville quickly latched it closed and the three practically ran out the door, ignoring the dull roar of the dragon.

"What was that spell, Harry?" Neville asked.

"A little thing I found earlier today looking over wizarding law," he said with a grin. "nam partem sonus, or the one direction sound charm. It's not brilliant, but it's used on interrogation rooms by the ministry so that on one side they can hear everything but on the other side nothing can be heard. I wonder what it does if cast directly on a person?"

"Well, wonder another time mate," Weasley said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "We've got a dragon to deliver." The three boys grinned at each other and got under the cloak, casting a silencing charm on the crate. As they made their way up the track back to the castle, Harry saw a shadow move near the edge of the forbidden forest.

"What was that?"

The boys stopped and looked over where Harry was pointing.

"What was what?" Weasley said, straining his eyes. "I can't see anything?"

"It… it looked like a person," Harry said, squinting in the gloom. "I can't… wait, there it is again!"

"Oh, I see it," Neville said.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "Got a big head, hasn't it?"

"I don't think that's a head," Harry said, looking closer at the moving figure. "It's moving towards the castle. Is it…?"

And sure enough, the dim light of the open front door illuminated a flash of purple from the figure.

"What's Quirrell doing out this late in the forbidden forest?" Weasley asked, glancing between the two other boys.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I think it's got something to do with what's behind the third floor corridor."

The three boys were lucky to see almost no-one on their way up to the astronomy tower, despite nearly running in to Draco Malfoy pleading with Professor McGonagall.

"Please, Professor, you have to believe me! Longbottom and Weasley are taking a dragon up to the astronomy tower! I heard them talking about it in charms!"

"A likely story, Mr Malfoy," she said sternly to the boy. "They were just playing a trick on you. Now off with you. Fifty points from Slytherin and detention Friday evening. You shall report to the entrance hall." The boys grinned and saw McGonagall have to practically pull Malfoy with her as his arms flailed wildly.

When they reached the open air of the astronomy tower they set the crate down and waited. Weasley threw his arms to the sky and sighed.

"Malfoy's got detention, I could sing!" He started humming _Shattered by Cannons_ under his breath and Harry shared a glance with Neville and grinned.

"Cannons have no chance to win, Weasley."

Weasley stopped and glared at Harry.

"Oh yeah, and who do you support, the Montrose Magpies? So called 'finest team in the league'?"

"Caerphilly Catapults," Harry said calmly. "You've got to respect a team who kept their pride after Plumpton made his famous catch. Also, I like their colours."

Weasley paused in his tirade and looked at Harry curiously. "Huh. So you care about Quidditch?"

"I'm a British wizard, Weasley, of course I care about Quidditch. Only bloody sport we have, we really do need more. Muggles have great ones," he added. "Why not have magical versions?" His eyes lit up. "Ooh, magical dodgeball, that'd be cool. Dodgeball, on brooms, with goals and bludgers. I'd like to see that. What about-"

He was interrupted when ten brooms appeared behind him, a net swinging between them. A tall, dark haired man called down at them.

"You got a dragon for us, by any chance?"

Once Norbert was secure and the three boys waved the others away, they left, Harry being sure to pick up the cloak and throw it over them. They stopped at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room where the two boys departed.

"See you tomorr- well, later Harry," Neville said, yawning lightly. Weasley made to follow him but Harry stopped him.

"Hey, Weasley."

The boy stopped. "You know, you can call me Ron."

"Er, yeah," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. "Ron, listen, thanks. We needed you for this. So, thanks." Harry started to turn before he remembered. "And after your last class, come with Neville to the library. You seem like you could do with some company."

"Thanks Harry," Ron said, a huge grin splitting his face. "See you then."

"Later."

Harry swiftly left and returned to the Common Room, where he was quickly accosted by Terry.

"Where were you?" he demanded, pushing Harry up against the wall. Harry was thankful the common room was empty.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, wincing from the strength behind the push.

"Where were you? I had to go alone tonight!" Terry's dark eyes were furious. "Friday, you're coming with me."

"Coming where?"

Brown eye's glinted in the light of the dimming fireplace.

"The Forbidden Forest."


End file.
